


Who I really am

by fiftyshadesofcastle



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella is an vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofcastle/pseuds/fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bella isn't who she says she is. she's a vampire. her husband is damon, her sister is katherine and her best friend is stefan or is it klaus? what happens if stefan needs her help. what will happen to the cullens?, and how is she going to safe all the people in mystic falls? bella x damon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works so i don't really know how bad it is. So in advance I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> But I hope you all will like it.

Chapter one: asking for help

It was just another day in high school it was lunch and I was sitting next to Angela and my 'boyfriend' Edward who thinks I love him but I don't. I'm in love with my husband Damon. Oh god miss him it has been two years. Because I have been in hiding from Klaus.

So as I was saying. I was sitting in the cafeteria and all of a sudden the doors open and Stefan walks in. as soon as I see him I stand up and walk over to him and hug him while I whisper in his ear, so only he can hear it, that there are cold once here. So that he knows not to say anything.

As soon as I let him go I notice everybody staring at us and Edward is glaring at him. So I walk outside and he follows. But of course Edward and Alice do to. Ughh…

As soon as I stop walking Edward pulls me away from Stefan and asks "who is that Bella? And why are you hugging him?"

On top off that Alice comes and says "I couldn't see your future anymore as soon as you hugged him." Oh boy how am I going to explain this.

"uhmm, this is Stefan he is my best friend from Phoenix. And I didn't tell you because I didn't know he was coming. So now I'm going to talk to him at home. See you after school. bye" I said. And walked away before they could say anything about it. But no, Edward couldn't let it go and stopped me just before I stepped in Stefan's car.

"Bella were are you going? You have school and I don't want you to go with him." He said.

And that pissed me off. So I said "I'm going home and I don't care if you like it or not I'm going and you can't stop me. And if you try I will break up with you." Now I was really pissed at him and he was about to say something but I didn't let him.

"you know what I'm breaking up with you. After what you did last September and you behavior I have enough. Have a nice eternal life."

And that shut him up. So I got in the car and gave directions to Stefan how to drive. The rest off the drive was quiet. So I let him in the house. And he was able to enter because he came here once before.

As soon as we sat down at the kitchen table I asked him the million dollar question. "what are you doing here?"

"can't I just visit my best friend?" he said.

"not wenn I'm in hiding. So again what are you doing here?"

"oke, oke I need your help."

"with what?"

"a new doppelganger, Klaus, Katherine and Damon."

"what has he done this time?"

"seriously I say doppelganger, Klaus and Katherine. And you want to know about Damon?"

"yes, what's your point."

"oke! He is drinking blood from every person available oh and he is in the counsel."

"wait, where are you guys staying at the moment?"

"mystic falls"

"crap. But it could always be worse"

"like turning one off the founding families daughters and killing a Lockwood?"

"yeah something like that." I said and by Stefan's face I could understand that that already had happened.

"double crap with cheese sticks on top." I said to that. "Could always be worse."

"how?" he asked

"Netherlands, 1997"

"ah, yes that was something else."

"hmm" now back in topic I thought "so what about "Klaus and Katherine?"

"they want the doppelganger."

"no shit Sherlock. But what is different this time?"

"I'm in love with her and her name is Elena by the way. And she doesn't mind I'm a vampire but doesn't want to be one."

"oke that changes things. But still why not call?"

"no idea, maby because you won't answer or come." He said with a knowing look. "and I just had to get away from Damon for a while."

"oke, oke. All good points. So I have two questions for you. One: does Klaus know about me being a witch? And two: who is helping you and Damon defeat Klaus?"

"to your first question, no I don't think so. And to your second, the daughter of the founders, her name is Caroline Forbes, a witch, her name is Bonnie Bennet, Tyler Lockwood who is a werewolf. A vampire hunter/ history teacher his name is Alaric. Elena and her little brother Jeremy. That's about it."

"oke I think that will do. I just need to wait for Charlie and say goodbye and then we can go." I said walking to the little barn we have in the back yard to get my real car. A black Audi A3 with all the accessories. And parked it next my pick up. And waited for Charlie to arrive.

Around five that evening Charlie came home and I had all my stuff already packed and in my car. So as soon as he came in I said goodbye and left in my car.

Stefan left earlier that day and wasn't going to tell anybody I was coming especially not Damon.

So now I was on my way to the place I call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two my arrival

The next morning I pulled up to the Salvatore boardinghouse. I know that Damon is inside because Stefan texted me. And that the rest of their 'gang' was there to. So I got out of my car and walked to the door. But instead of knocking or just walking in I kicked the door in and stormed in the living room.

And yelled at Damon "Damon Salvatore, what the hell did I hear from your brother, that you're draining innocent people . and you didn't ever call me over the last two year who does that to his wife!"

Wenn I was finished I was standing in front of him and I hit him in his stunt face and then kissed him with all the passion I had in me and he did the same after a few seconds.

Our kiss was interrupted by Stefan clearing his troth. And saying "hello belle, nice entrance. And you're here faster than I thought"

"thank you Stefan." I said to him before Damon said "hello princess and why didn't you say you were coming?"

"now where is the fun in that." I said in my sweetest tone. And kissed him again.

After we broke apart a woman who looked like Katherine asked he "And who are you?"

"oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners. Hello my name is Isabelle Katharina Pierce- Salvatore. I'm Damon's wife and Katherine's little sister."

At the that last sentence every person except Stefan and Damon of course in this room looked like they had a stroke. And I had to laugh at that so hard they looked ever stranger at me.

"you have a wife?"a guy who looked around thirty asked Damon.

"yes, Ric. I have a wife and we married about two years after I became a vampire. So roughly about a hundred years." He said. After that he turned to me and asked "And where have you been for the last two years, princess?"

"I have been staying with Charlie in Forks., love" I answered.

"sorry to bother you to but why are you here?" a blond female vampire asked me.

"oh I just came here to help you people kill Klaus and catch up with my sister and of course I had to meet the doppelganger." I said. And I could see she wanted to ask more but before she could do that we were distracted by a voice coming from the entrance of the house.  
"were is your door?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Kitty Kat!" I yelled while running towards her. It took about a second before she yelled my nickname and came running towards me.

"Belly bean" she said while hugging me.

To almost everybody this scene most look strange but for Stefan and Damon it was normal to see us acted this way.

"what are you doing here?" she asked me after a couple of minutes. "And why don't they have a door anymore."

"to your first question, I came to stop you, Damon and Klaus. Because seriously why are you trying to kill Elena?" I asked in return "And to your second question, I wanted a dramatic entrance."

"haha, of course you did." She said. "and I'm not trying to kill her I just want her out of town if Klaus comes, but with you here that won't be necessary. So I will help you people kill Klaus."

"oke now that I said hello to all of you. I guess you want to know my story." I said.

The only response I got from everybody in the room except Damon, Stefan and Katherine was a "hell yeah".

So I walked over the loveseat where Damon was seated and sat in his lap and began to tell my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Flashback: Mystic Falls 1864

"Katarina, are you absolutely sure about this?"  
"Katherine." My sister responded.  
"What?"  
"If we are to keep up appearances then you must address me as Katherine and our last name is Pierce."  
"Alright... Katherine. Are you sure that you want to go to Mystic Falls? You do remember that the town is the home of the Mikealsons?"   
"Yes, sister, of course I do. But where better to hide than the place that Klaus would never think we would show our faces?"  
"Yes, I suppose you have a point, but we must be very careful. Any suspicion of vampires, and surely the town shall have our heads and Klaus will find us."  
"Well, hopefully Pearl can help us with that."

The two Petrova sisters had been traveling/running all over the world for 355 years and finally decided to revisit America. when Katarina had her daughter, Izabella went with her twin sister to explore the world and help look after her, as their mother asked before they left for England.

England, The place where the sisters met the infamous, dangerous, handsome Lord Nicklaus Mikealson. He started to court Izabella and Elijah courted Katerina.

They were invited to live at the castle with the two brothers. Katherine was so excited that Izzy just couldn't say no.

They soon began to realize Klaus' true intentions and ran like hell. They turned together at the age of 20(although most people thought Izabella was older[and she was, by about half an hour] because she looked more like 24 years old) and had been running ever since.

The sisters soon arrived at the Salvatore's home and a servant helped them out of the carriage. They simultaneously looked up to the steps where Stefan Salvatore was waiting for them. He addressed them both as "Miss Pierce"  
"Please, call me Katherine."  
"And I Bella"  
The twins met each others eyes and smiled mischievously.

Fast Foreword to After Damon Returned From the War

Damon chased Bella through the garden while Stefan chased Katherine. It had been love at first sight for Damon and Bella. They had never felt that way before.

They became best friends, companions, and eventually- lovers. Katherine was in love with Stefan, but when she told him the truth about her, she had to compel him. It nearly broke her undead heart, but she selfishly couldn't let him go, not yet anyways.

Damon, however, even when he thought it was impossible, fell even more in love with Bella when she showed him the different side of her. It was partially because of how awestruck he was and partially be cause she trusted him with her life changing secret.

Present time  
"I don't get it" Caroline's voice brought me out of my flow of memories. "If Damon was so in love with you then why did he try to get Katherine out of the tomb all of those years? Unless he thought you were in there too?"

"No, I was right where I was supposed to be. Kitty Kat and I escaped together, but Klaus doesn't know that I came to Mystic Falls with Kat so we had to keep up appearances"

"Oh" Said Caroline.

"If you're twins then why don't you look that much alike" Jeremy asked. Wow, Doppleganger #3's little brother is cute!

"Fraternal twins" Kitty and I said at the same time.  
We looked at each other and giggled.

"Ahhhh" Jeremy said "I see now" he laughed with us.  
"So," Elena cleared her throat, "When did you two get married?" Asked Elena. Of course she wanted to know.

"I was still human." Damon answered for me. I turned to face my husband and the look in his eyes told me that he was remembering that day.


End file.
